1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to golf tees and, more specifically, to devices which enable the height of the top end of a golf tee to be repeatedly set above the ground.
2. Description of the Art
In golf, the rules enable a golfer to start every hole with a tee to position the ball above the ground. Typically, golf tees are made of wood or plastic and have a shaft which extends along a substantially constant diameter cross section for a predetermined distance from a pointed end insertable into the ground and then smoothly flares outwardly to an enlarged cup on which the ball is seated.
The height of the golf ball above ground is determined by the distance or depth that the pointed end of the tee is inserted into the ground. The ball height above the ground, depending upon the player""s action during a golf swing, plays a part in the flight path and distance that the ball will travel when hit. If the height is wrong, i.e., too high above the ground, the ball will go very high but not very far down the fairway. If the ball height is too low, the ball will not achieve optimal vertical height and it will not, therefore, travel very far horizontally down the fairway.
The height of the ball above the ground on each tee shot will vary from golfer to golfer based on an individual""s swing. However, a uniform height on each swing is important if the club face is to meet the ball at the same angle each time.
Further, a golfer may prefer the same height for all clubs or one height for the driver and a shorter height for a three wood. An iron may require even a shorter height ball position.
It is known to provide golf tee adjustment devices which enable the height of the top or cup end of the golf tee to be adjustably set by a golfer. However, such devices typically have complex shapes which therefore have a higher cost and may be difficult to easily use.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a golf tee height setting apparatus which ensures a repeatable, identical ball height for each tee shot. It would also be desirable to provide a golf tee height setting device which is small in overall size for easy storage between uses. It would also be desirable to provide a golf tee height setting apparatus which can be easily attached to a golf tee.
The present invention is a golf tee height set apparatus which insures a constantly repeatable height of the ball receiving surface of the golf tee above the ground before each successive tee shot. In one aspect, the golf tee height set apparatus includes a golf tee having a shank with a pointed tip at one end, and an upper end extending from an intermediate shoulder as the shank to a golf ball receiving surface.
A stopper having an aperture sized to fit over the shank is disposed in engagement with the shoulder. The stopper has an outer edge projecting radially outward from the shoulder to engage the ground when the pointed tip is inserted into the ground to repeatedly set a constant height for the ball receiving surface of the golf tee above the ground.
In one aspect, the stopper is a planar member having an aperture of a diameter greater than the diameter of the portion of the shank between the pointed tip and the shoulder and a smaller diameter then the shoulder. The outer edge of the stopper extends radially outward beyond the diameter of the ball receiving surface of the shank to prevent insertion of the golf tee completely into the ground beyond the stopper. In one aspect, the stopper is an annular disc.
In one perferred aspect, the shank has a constant diameter between the pointed tip and the shoulder, and a varying enlarging diameter from the shoulder to the ball receiving surface.
In another aspect, the shank has a lower portion formed between the pointed tip and the shoulder and an upper end and the ball receiving surface. A plurality of like tees form a group, with each of the tees in the group having a different length lower end or upper end.
The golf tee height set apparatus of the present invention provides a constantly repeatable identical ball tee height for each golf tee shot. The apparatus is of simple construction and requires only a minor modification to existing golf tees. The stopper employed as part of the golf tee height set apparatus of the present invention is also small in size for convenient storage separate from a golf tee when not in use; while still being able to be easily mounted on a golf tee for the next tee shot. In addition, the present invention can be implemented in a group of similarly shaped golf tees having the dimensions of either the lower end between the pointed tip and the shoulder or the upper end between the shoulder and the ball receiving surface of the golf tee of varying incremental dimensions to provide a golfer with different repeatable heights depending upon the golf hole, the player""s swing, etc. One or more stoppers may be provided with the group of like golf tees and both the tees and the stoppers may be provided with distinct identification, such as different colors, etc., to distinguish the various tee heights.